Dark Days of School
by Randomcolor
Summary: A young fox born with black fur must make his way though the 9th grade...again.Rated T for mild language. Chapter 14 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Dark days of School

**I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX!**

**Inspired by Ichibod Ricct's _Wild Black Fur _and _Risk!

* * *

_ **  
Roll Call!  
He sat in his desk and listen to the feline teacher shout out the names of some students in her class.His head was held up by his right arm. He wasn't even listening to her. His ears perked up once he heard a familiar name. Cynthia Tsarnian. He knew her. She had been his best friend since fourth grade.  
Bradley Nacari. He cursed under his breath. That was his sworn enemy. Aramaine Folley. That was his other friend. Alex Rastok...ALEX RASTOK! He looked up and said back to the teacher.  
"You don't have to shout im right here."

Chapter 1: First Day Alex sat in his seat bored out of his mind watching the teacher write math problems on the board. His friend Cynthia sat beside him. She nudged him. "Pay attention Alex. You don't want to fail again." Alex rubbed his eyes and looked back up at the board. 3x-51 equals 99. He leaned close to Cyndi."How do I do that?" She sighed and leaned over making marks on his paper.  
"And thats why X equals 50." He patted her on her shoulder.  
"Thanks Cyn your a life saver"  
"Alex how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that"  
"How ever many it takes til I stop"  
"Mr. Rastok is there something you want to share with the rest of us?" Alex cringed as he heard the teachers words.  
"Um no not particularly"  
"Then shut up." He sighed and layed his head back on his arm staring back up at the board.

* * *

He walked with Cyn down the hallways to his next class.  
"Alex you really have to pay attention"  
"yea yea I know Cyn, but its just so damn boring"  
"Don't talk like that around me." He chuckled.  
"I don't understand why you hate it so." They turned and started heading down the stairs.  
Alex sat on the railing and slid down waving at Cyn as he did. He didnt seem to notice the end of the railing and slid off the end and hit the wall. Cyn chuckled as she helped him up.  
"Shut up its not that funny." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Well hey my class is right here okay. Maybe ill talk to you at lunch." The said their farewells and Alex entered his second period.  
The desks were aranged into a circle. It reminded him of Kindergarten. On the whiteboard was the seating chart.  
He quickly found his seat and kicked back waiting on the rest of the students.  
"At least." He thought to himself. "This is history. The only subject in school thats interesting"  
A few minutes later the one person he didnt want to see walked into the room.  
"Brad!" The wolf looked down at him.  
"Ah its Alex. The "Black Fox"." Alex glared at him.  
"Shut up Brad. I can't help it"  
"Well Alex I can't help that your a freak." Alex stood quickly pushing the desk out from behind him.  
"Hey Brad why don't I shove this desk up your ass. That would make you a freak too"  
"How about you shove it up your momma's ass." Alex lunged at Brad as he made this remark. Something caught him in mid-air and jerked him back.  
"What the hell are you two doing"  
Alex looked up to see a large tiger holding him by the back of his shirt.  
"Well sir I was just saying hi to Alex here and"  
"hush you I heard the whole thing. Both of you after school detention today." The teacher dropped him hard.  
Brad laughed at him, but Alex returned by flipping him off, which earned him two days of after school detention.  
He took his seat and crossed his arms staring at Brad.

* * *

"Finally" He shouted as he ran down the halls. The bell had just rang for lunch and he was starving.  
THe line wasnt long yet so he managed to grab a slice of pizza and sat down at a table where he saw Cyn.  
"So Alex how has your day been so far"  
"Well i've got after school detention already." He said through a mouthful of pizza.  
"AlEX! its only the first day how could you already have detention"  
"Brad is in my second period and you know how well we get along." Alex picked up his empty try and tossed it behind him landing it in the trash can perfectly.  
Then suddenly without warning a racoon boy plopped down next to Alex.  
"Aramaine how has your day been?" Aramaine laughed sarcasticly at Alex.  
"My day has been freakin great man! I had a test a friggin test in Geometry already!" He continued to rant but Alex just tuned him out as he did all the time by putting on his headphones. The rock music blared in his ears.  
Cyn shook him.  
"What?" He said as he took his headphones off. The words "Im just a teenage dirtbag baby!" Shouted from them.  
"Teachers. Don't want you to lose your pride and joy there." Alex quickly stuffed his headphones back into his bookbag as his second period teacher walked by. Cyn snickerd to herself.  
"What?" He said to her.  
"That your themesong Alex?" He smiled.  
"Maybe." THe bell rang and he waved to his two friends and went to his fifth period. He looked on his schedule to see what it was.  
"AW Basics of Language." He sighed and entered his class. The seats were marked with their names. He took his seat in the very front row. The bell rang and students rushed in to avoid getting tardy slips. A avian teacher walked into the room. She was clearly pretty old.  
"Okay class lets get right into the basics." She immediatly started writing language rules on the board.  
Alex could feel his eyelids getting heavy   
Someone was shaking him. His eyes snapped open and students were rushing out the door. A write up slip lay on his desk. He shoved it into this pocket and looked back at the person who was shaking him. A feline boy with beige colored fur wearing a jacket of the same color a green shirt and dark blue pants. He had yellow eyes.  
"Oh hey thanks for waking me." Alex yawned.  
"No prob." He left with Alex. They seemed to be heading in the same direction so Alex asked the question first.  
"Hey what class do you have next"  
"Gym"  
"Ah really me too"  
"I hate it"  
"Me too." They found the males locker rooms and Alex went to go get a gym suit. He dressed out in the black and silver outfit and returned to find Brad picking on that guy he was talking to.  
"So you afraid to dress out?" He laughed at him poking the guy in the chest.  
"Lay off him Brad!" The wolf looked back to him.  
"What is he like your boyfriend or something Alex?" Alex growled at him.  
"I said leave him alone or your gonna be sorry." Brad walked up to Alex and pushed him. Alex shoved him back hard forcing him into the lockers.  
"Brad you don't want to give me an excuse to kick your ass"  
"Like you could." Alex tightened his hand into a fist, but slowly exhaled and let it go.  
"COme on." He said to the guy from Language. "Lets get out of here." They left. The guy didn't dress out.  
"Why don't you want to dress out"  
"Oh hum...just modest." Alex chuckled.  
"So whats your name anyway"  
"Oh...Ferion"  
"Nice to meet ya im Alex"  
"I learned from Brad." They continued talking to each other throughout Gym.

* * *

The bell rang and Alex quickly dressed back into his black shirt and deep green cargo pants.  
"Ah finally the day is over...damn i got detention." Ferion had walked up behind him.  
"What did you get detention for"  
"Almost kicked Brads ass." They chuckled.  
"Well I'll have to catch ya tommorow." They waved and made Alex made his way to second period.  
Inside the teacher was waiting on him. Brad was nowhere insight.  
"Glad you made it Mr. Rastok. When Mr. Nacari gets here we can start." Alex sat on one of the desks.  
Brad never showed up. He was forced to help straighten the desks and clean erasers.  
"Sorry you had to do all that Alex, but don't worry Brad has something coming to him tommorow"  
Alex smiled only thinking of the horrible pain that the teacher could be putting Brad into.  
"You better get out of here." Alex waved to his teacher and left the school. Outside it was a warm Katina autumn. Alex started his trek home.

* * *

**The character Ferion Lucarous is copyright by his player!**

**Come on guys gimme some reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2: Home Life

Dark Days of School

Chapter 2: Home life

**Wow guys thanks for the great reviews! And yes Ichibod your masterpieces did inspire this story. Please keep the reviews coming guys!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX! **

* * *

Alex pushed opwn his front door and was immediatly greeted by a shriek of joy. 

"ALEX! Where have you been?" The voice came from a tall female fox covered in red fur with black tipped ears and tail.

She was dressed up nice. Alex knew her as his mother.

"I had after school detention." This made his mothers face change from one of happiness to

one of disappointment.

"Already? It's the first day."

"I know mom but Brad is at my new school."

"Alex you have got to ignore him."

"He insulted you. I won't let him do that to you mom."

"Alex I know how you love me but you have to let it go." Alex sighed.

"But I'm glad your home. I've got to go out for a while tonight. There is a pizza in the freezer."

She hugged him.

"And no friends over tonight." He gave her the thumbs-up, and as soon as she was out of sight he picked up

his phone and dialed a number so familiar to him.

"Hello? Is Cyn there?"

* * *

It was dark out now. Half of the pizza has been eaten and Alex and Cyn were watching a scary 

movie together.

"Oh doesn't she know that hes right behind her?" Alex smiled. Cyn had a habit of talking during

movies.

"Hey Cyn I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything?"

"Just a glass of water I guess." He smiled again and left for the kitchen. He took two glasses from his cabinet.

He filled the first with his favorite lemon-lime soda, and filled the second one with water. On his way

back he got a devilish idea. Setting down the glasses carefully and quietly he snuck up behind Cyn

tapped her quickly and said "Boo!".

She screamed and slammed her fist into the side of his cheek. He cringed in pain as he bit down

hard onto his tounge.

"Oh my gosh Alex im so sorry! I couldn't see you. Your black fur hides you well." He rubbed

his cheek where she punched him.

"But..."

"I deserved it right?" He finished her sentence. He knew her so well by now he could always tell what

she was going to say.

"Well...yes." Alex gave her a half-hearted smile and handed her the glass of water. He took a swig

of his own drink and made a face of disgust as he tasted the copper taste of blood mixed with

lemon-lime. He stuck his tounge out. In it were two small hole that were bleeding where he had bitten

down. He plopped down on the couch beside her and continued to watch the movie with her.

After the movie was over he flipped the lights back on. His watch beeped at him and he noticed it was

starting to get late.

"Well Cyn I don't mean to rush you but you probably should get going. My mom will be home soon."

She held her arm behind her back and made that nervous face of hers.

"Will you walk me home Alex? That movie kinda scared me." He grinned and leaned in close to her

ears.

"Cyn I don't think we should start a relationship yet." He said sarcasticly. She hit his shoulder.

"Thats not what I mean!" He chuckled at her.

"Of course I'll walk you home Cyn. Just wait a few minutes while I write my mom a note." He rummaged

through his bookbag for a pencil and some paper. He left a note for his mom and grabbed his key.

They departed traveling down the sub-urban sidewalk. Alex had his arm around Cyn's shoulders

reassuringly. The orange streetlights overhead cast an eerie glow across Alex's black fur. The wind

started to pick up and he felt Cun shiver under his arm. He took his long-sleeved shirt off and offered it to

her.

"I can't take that Alex. You will get cold."

"I'm a guy. I don't get cold." He said jokingly. She laughed and took his shirt throwing it on over

hers. It was too big for her and hung off her almost like a robe.

"Haha you look good in that Cyn." She hit him in the shoulder again. When the first time she looked

away he shivered. This brought a smile to her face as she felt it through his arm.

"Well Alex this proves one of two things. Either your not a boy or your a liar." He burst into a fit of

laughter.

"Im just a liar Cyn hehe."

"Well thats good. I would hate to see a girl that looked like you."

"Hey whats that supposed to mean?" She chuckled and kept quiet from there. They neared her house

finally. They stopped on her front stoop.

"Thanks for walking me home Alex." She kissed him on the cheek and went inside. He gave a short

chuckle to himself and left. About ten feet from her door he realized she still had his shirt. A wave of

his hand dismissed the thought and he continued on home. About halfway home car headlights shone onto him

from behind. The car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the street. Out of it stepped Brad and

his two cronies.

"Brad to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Lets cut the crap now Alex. I have a plan to finish what we started in History today."

"You had to bring your two lackies to beat me up Brad?"

"No they are here just to watch."

"Ah so you need someone to help spread the news about how im going to kick your ass?"

Brad growled and launched into a punch. Alex sidestepped it and Brad's punch flew into the lightpost

behind him. He yowled in pain while shaking his hand.

"Watch out Brad theres a lightpost there." He threw another punch at Alex but he grabbed his arm and

yanked him forward. Alex sent his knee driving up into Brad's stomach. He coughed and fell to the

ground after the one strike.

"Geez Brad you were a better fighter in elementary school. I know your style by now."

The gray wolf stood up again.

"Bet you didn't expect this." Brad flicked out a switchblade knife.

"You won't use that Brad. Thats assault with a deadly weapon. That and you couldn't hit me anyway."

"I can hit you if you can't move."

"Huh?" The two other thugs grabbed Alex each holding him by one arm. He struggled but they

were mutch stronger than him. Brad slowly walked up to him.

"I'm going to give you something Alex." He held the knife up to the side of Alex's muzzle.

He sliced him from the top down through his lower lip. Brad looked at the knife dripping with blood.

"That will remind you that your my bitch." He spit his own blood into Brad's face.

"Sorry Brad I don't want to take place in your fantasy about me being something of yours."

Brad hauled off and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. This knocked the wind out of Alex.

The two larger wolves dropped him and they entered the car leaving Alex heaving for breath on the ground.

The car squealed its tires as it drove off. Alex held his stomach as he lay on his side. After a few

seconds he regained his breath and stood up. Holding the side of his muzzle he walked down the street.

When he got home his mothers car was in the driveway. He closed his eyes and sighed. Slowly he opened the

door. His mother was sitting at the table with her arms crossed. Alex kept his hand on his face to hide the cut,

but his mom didnt miss the blood trailing down his arm and that he had no shirt on.

"Why are you bleeding Alex?" She said calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Tell me Alex. It was Brad wasn't it?" Alex paused for a minute.

"Yes."

"Where is your shirt?"

"Cyn has it."

"Why does Cyn have your shirt Alex?"

"She was cold. Look mom I don't feel like talking right now okay." He walked past her and went into

his bathroom. He shut and locked the door just wanting some privacy. He held his face under the

faucet and rinsed it clean of blood. He looked into the mirror. His black fur shined as the flourescent light

overhead struck it. He slammed his fist into the counter.

"Why did I have to be born with this? I just want to have normal red fur like others." He felt

his eyes getting hot with tears. He looked into his own eyes in the reflection. The gray eyes stared back

at him. His muzzle was getting red with blood again. He wiped it away with one hand and left the room.

He sat down on his bed letting a few tears drip from his eyes. He fell back onto his bed staring at the

ceiling. Soon he was asleep.

* * *

**Well guys I knew you would be wanting some action soon but it wasnt quite what you expected was it?  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Substitute

Dark Days of School

Chapter 3: Substitute

**Whew guys I worked my ass off to get two chapters to you today.**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX!

* * *

**

Alex leapt off his porch.

"Bye mom!" He ran after his bus that was leaving him.

"WAIT!" He shouted after it, but it kept on going. He looked around quickly trying to determine a way to get to the next stop before the bus. Alex started running towards his next door neighbors back yard. He jumped and grabbed the top of their fence pulling himself over, but his pants caught on the edge making him fall into the dirt. He scrambled up quickly tearing his pants in the process. His legs carried him across the backyard. He waved to a stunned looking crocidile man. With a more powerful push this time he leapt over the fence and landed better on the other side. The bus had just stopped. Panting he made his way onto the bus and took a seat near the middle next to his friend Cyn. Still panting he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Miss the bus?"

"Yea." He said through his heavy breath. Cyn smiled and opened her bookbag. She pulled out Alex's black shirt.

"Sorry I didn't mean to take this from you last night. You must have been cold." Alex looked away from her trying to hide his cut, but she was too sharp.

"What happened to you Alex?"

"It's nothing."

"No it's definatly something. Your hurt."

"I said its nothing Cyn."

"Alex...whats wrong?"

"Cynthia I said nothing happend ok." She knew he didn't want to talk. That was the only time he called her by her full name. She also knew that something bad happened to him last night.

"Alexander tell me right now." Alex knew she meant business when she used his full name.

"Cyn..." He turned to face her now. She could see the cut along his muzzle."It was Brad."

"He did that to you? That looks like a knife cut!"

"Thats cause it is."

"Alex you have got to tell someone about this. Tell the police, thats assault!"

"No. I don't need to deal with all that right now."

"If you don't he will just keep coming back!"

"I'll just have to deal with it then." He turned away from her, no longer speaking.

"Alex..." She went to place her hand on his shoulder but withdrew it and looked out the window.

Alex thought first period was going to suck again. Boy was he wrong. He took his seat beside Cyn, still not speaking to her. He could hear the chatter throughout the room. Some of it was about him. Other bits was of why their teacher wasn't here.

"Did you hear about Mrs.Faraway?"

"No."

"I heard she got into a bad accident."

"Oh thats terrible!" He caught another piece of conversation that was about him.

"Look at Alex! Wonder why he has that cut on his face."

"I don't know. Looks bad though." They were all silenced by the sound of the classroom door opening. Then the most beautiful snow white wolf that Alex had ever seen walked into the room. She was wearing a miniskirt that showed off her legs. Her black shirt contrasted her white fur beautifully. Her icy blue eyes, while somewhat familiar to him, seemed to penetrate into the depths of his soul as she caught his eyes. The conversations started up again only quieter and mainly between the males this time.

"Wow do you see the legs on her?"

"Nah man im lookin about six inches down from her face." Alex heard Cyn speak to him.

"Alex...your drooling."

"Huh?" He wiped his mouth but found it dry. He scowled at her.

"Well you might as well be." He scoffed at her and looked back up at the board. Maybe math wouldn't be so boring.

"Good morning class. My name is Ms. Nacari." Alex didn't hear her.

"Alex! Did you hear her name?"

"Huh?"

"It's Nacari! Brad's last name!" At the moment Cyn said that the fantasy that Alex was in exploded into a nightmare.

"No...way."

"Okay class according to Mrs.Faraway you had just started on equations with variables. These recent papers look pretty good so Im going to go ahead and take you into the distributive property."

Cyn gasped.

"But we aren't supposed to start that for five more weeks!" She protested.

"Oh come now Miss...Tsarnian. Distributive property is very easy. Now can someone tell me what this is?" She wrote down 4(2x-5) on the board. Alex's hand shot into the air first. Cyn looked at him astonished.

"Its 8x-20!" He shouted at her.

"Very good Mr.Rastok. Now care to try this one?" She wrote 52(21p+90) Alex thought for a moment.

"Uhhh...1071p+4590"

"Thats very very good Mr.Rastok. Now if you will kindly do the next one without the help of your calculator." He blushed and pulled the calculator from his lap. Cyn leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Busted!" Alex shoved her back over to her seat.

* * *

Alex made his way to second period not making much conversation with Cyn. He walked into the classroom. Brad was sitting at his desk already. He mouthed the words "Hey my bitch." to Alex.

All he wanted to do right now is smash his face into the desk, but he controlled himself and took a seat. The teacher walked in. His stripes had changed from the day before. This mystified Alex to how it happened, but he smiled as the teacher made his way over to Brad's desk.

"Bradley Nacari."

"What up teach?"

"Are you aware that you missed your detention yesterday?"

"No. I wasn't aware I had detention yesterday."

"Yes Mr.Nacari. Because of that you get Mr. Rastok's detention for detention and he goes free." Alex smiled and the teacher gave him a thumbs-up when Brad looked away. Brad sat in a huff for the rest of the period.

Lunch again. He wasnt hungry today. He dropped into a seat beside Cyn and laid his head down. He was pretty tired. Aramaine sat down beside him and noticed the slice across Alex's muzzle.

"Hey Alex where..."

"Brad."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Nothing." Aramaine left him alone. Alex kept his head down for the rest of lunch thinking about various things. Mainly the substitute. The bell rang and Alex slowly got up for his fifth period. He waved quickly to his friends and left. He entered the room and sat down. Ferion sat behind him.

"What..."

"Brad."

"We should get him back."

"We?"

"Yea lets get him in gym."

"Ferion...your crazy. We need to get him after school where i can't get anymore detention." Ferion grinned. The avian teacher came in and started in on boring lectures again including one about how sleeping in class was bad. Of course Alex missed it cause he was already snoozing.

The bell rang and Ferion shook him awake again waving his D1 in his face. Alex snatched it and tossed it in the trash. They walked down the halls together.

"So how was detention?"

"Horrible."

"Come on it cant be that bad."

"Yea your right im exargerrating hehe." They entered the locker room. Alex dressed out and Ferion remained in his clothes. Brad started to say something but Alex shoved him into the lockers and walked out with Ferion.

Gym went bad. They played dodgeball and of course Alex and Brad were on opposite teams.

* * *

After gym and dressing back into normal clothes the bell rang and Alex traveled out to the bus ramps with Ferion. When he got on the same bus with Alex he got a little curious.

"You ride bus numbet two Ferion?"

"Yea."

"Why didn't I see you this morning?"

"I don't ride in the mornings."

"Oh. Well hey you want to hang out after school?"

"I guess."

"Cool we can play video games or something." Alex sat down beside Cyn. Ferion sat infront of them.

"Cyn meet my friend Ferion." Cyn smiled at Ferion. Ferion waved.

"You want to hang out with me and Ferion after school Cyn?"

"I can't I gotta go with my dad shopping for my sisters birthday."

"Maybe later then."

The rest of the bus ride the three got to know each other a little better.

* * *

**More to come soon guys! Just pray that I have internet access since I uploaded this at my school library.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ferion Lucarous

Dark Days of School

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update the story but they caught me on in school and now im banned from the library hehe.**

**Anyhoo I DO NOT OWN STARFOX!

* * *

**  
Chapter 4: Ferion Lucarous

Ferion stepped off the bus with Alex. They walked up to his front door. When they went inside Alex's

mom was cooking some kind of flat noodles for dinner.

"Alex! I told you no more friends over." She looked over at Ferion. "No offense to you dear."

Ferion threw his hands up defensivly.

"None taken don't worry." He smiled at Alex's mom. "Maybe we could go to my house Ms. Rastok."

She looked sternly at Alex.

"Oh okay but be back before seven ok."

Alright alright mom ill be back." He waved and walked with Ferion down the street. They were walking

towards Cyn's house. They passed a lightpost that had a mild dent in it and Alex stopped.

"Whats wrong Alex?"

"This is where it happened."

"What?" He pointed to the cut on his muzzle. He examined the ground and found blood spots. Alex

clenched his fist remembering what happened last night.

"Don't worry Alex we will get him." Alex smiled at Ferion. He dismissed the thoughts and continued

on towards Ferions house. When they arrived Alex learned that it too also followed the residential

housing blueprints so it looked like every other house on the block. They went inside.

"Good my parents aren't home. I don't really want you to meet them."

"Whys that?"

"I...don't worry about it okay. As long as we get you home by seven we should be okay. Come on

upstairs to my room." Alex followed him upstairs. His room had posters of several alternative rock

bands as well as a katana hanging on the wall. It was very old.

"Oh sweet!" Alex walked over to it.

"Go on pick it up." Alex lifted it off of its mount and drew it from the sheath. The blade was still shining.

"That sword was my...grandfathers and his grandfathers and so on so forth. Its an ancient blade that was

used in old fuedal times." Alex was staring into the mirror polished blade his own eyes staring back at him.

He sheathed it and placed it back on the mount.

"You want to play some games or something?"

"Sure i guess." Alex responded. Ferion popped open the disk tray on his game system. The game they

were playing involved some top-secret scientist who was having a really bad day. Alex's watch beeped

at him and he looked down at it.

"Oh crap its seven-thirty! I've gotta go Ferion." He dropped the controller and they ran down the stairs.

As they got to the bottom the front door opened and a tall feline man stepped in. He was very build muscular.

He had an almost cruel look to his brown eyes.

"Ferion! Who the hell is this?"

"Its my friend dad."

"Its that black furred freak fox!"

"Shut up dad!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Alex could smell alcohol. He wasn't really offended by the black fur

remark. He just wanted to leave.

"Well I better get going." He said nervously.

"Is he your BOYfriend Ferion?"

"No dad!"

"I mean you are gay aren't you?"

"SHUT UP DAD! I HATE YOU AND YOUR DRINKING!" Alex was inching towards the door trying to leave.

"Come on Alex! Lets go." Ferion grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged him out the door. His dad leaned out the

door and shouted at Alex.

"Watch out he doesn't slip you the tounge boy!" The two picked up their pace.

"Im sorry you had to hear that." He said walking down the street with Alex.

"You don't have to be Ferion. I had a father like that. He left my mom and me for dead when I was five."

"Im sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Im glad he left." They eventually found their way to Alex's front door.

"Well Ferion I'll see you in school tommorow."

"Maybe."

"Um...okay." Ferion gave a smile that clearly hid his feelings. He waved to Alex and left. Alex entered his house.

"YOUR LATE!" He cringed.


	5. Chapter 5: School Battle Club

Dark Days of School

Chapter 5: School Battle Club

**Well guys heres chapter 5!**

**I DO NOT OWN STARFOX!

* * *

**

Alex got on the bus in the morning, and took his seat by Cyn.

"So how did it go with Ferion?"

"Well...he probably wouldn't want me to talk about it."

"Hmmm."

"I would suggest letting it go Cyn."

"Okay okay Alex I will."

"Thanks."

They rode the bus in silence.

Alex walked into his first period actually happy to be there because Ms.Nacari was still there.

"Good morning Mr.Rastok."

"Please Ms.Nacari call me Alex."

"Good morning Alex."

"Good morning Ms.Nacari." She was wearing another miniskirt today. Alex couldn't help but stare at

her legs again.

"Can I help you with something?" Alex noticed that it was quite obvious he was staring.

"Oh um...no." He took his seat blushing slightly. Cyn looked over at him.

"You need to take care of something Alex?"

"Hum...what?" She pointed down at him.

"uh...oh!" He placed his book in his lap. Cyn laughed at him.

"You are thinking with the wrong head Alex."

"I can't help it Cyn im a guy! She shook her head as the bell rang for class to begin.

Ms. Nacari stood at the front of the class.

"Now lets continue with distributive property."

Alex skipped second period.

At lunch there was a big fuss over something attached to the bulletin board. He pushed his way through

the crowd to see what it was. On the bulletin board he read the following:

_School Battle Club_

_Grades 9-12_

_All students welcome!_

_The battle club is a safe battle arena where kids can unleash their stress on each other using_

_qualified battle equipment that is safe and fun! See Mr. Rotash after school today for sign ups._

_Must have a parent sign a permission slip to participate. School not responsible for injuries_

_incured during battle club._

Alex knew he had to sign up for this. He walked over to the table where Cyn and Aramaine were sitting.

He plopped down between them.

"So guys anyone else signing up for the battle club?"

"I might." Cyn said.

"Really? Thats not like you Cyndi." Aramaine said.

"I know but I need to blow off some steam and that sounds good."

"I know im signing up. Hopefully Brad will sign up too. Then I can whoop him good."

The trio laughed.

"What about you Aramaine?"

"I don't think so. Im not a fighter." Alex shook his head at him.

"Hey Alex isn't Mr.Rotash your second period teacher." This just occured to Alex as well.

"Your right. I'll just make up some lame excuse for skipping today."

"YOU SKIPPED CLASS?"

"Not so loud Cyn!" The bell rang at that moment.

"Well guys ill see ya!" He quickly got up and ran towards fifth period.

He skidded into the classroom just as the bell rang. Alex took his seat infront of Ferion.

The teacher was already writing stuff down.

"Now lets pay attention today students and not sleep Mr.Rastok." Alex frowned and payed attention.

On thier way to sixth period Alex told Ferion about the battle club.

"So you going to join up?" Alex said.

"Yea. It sounds fun."

The two entered the locker rooms again. Ferion once again didnt dress out."

Today it was a little different in gym. Today it was two different things.

Battle Club Trials and dodgeball.

Ferions and Alex's bull teacher shouted at the class.

"Today we will be having two different classes. Those wishing to join Battle Club will go with class

two down to the football field. Class one will remain with me for dodgeball. Those wishing to particpate

in Battle Club will go with Coach Rotash." Alex spotted his tiger teacher. Once again his stripes were

in different places.

"CLASS FOLLOW ME!" The students went with the teacher down to the field. Bright sunshine greeted them

outside. I have a names of everyone participating from the coach. Now ill announce your parings." The tiger listed off

some names.

"Ferion Versus Bradley. Alex Versus Cynthia." Alex stepped into one of the dueling squares with Cyn. He spotted

Ferion with Brad.

"Now at each station are two of each weapon. A sword, a dagger, battle gloves, and of course a battle mace.

You will greet your opponent with a hand shake then back off into your fighting stances. Now lets all take a trial

run to see how you all do. Just slip on the helmet and chestplate. Don't worry the weapons arent sharp of are made

of plastic." Alex fit the plastisteel breastplate and helmet on, and looked over the weaponry. He picked up a sword.

Cyn had chosen a dagger. He looked over at Ferion. He had gone with battle gloves while Brad had also chosen a dagger.

Alex said to Ferion "Hey his blade matches his size don't worry!" Ferion burst into laughter. Rotash rung a bell and

each paring of students walked forward and shook hands with their opponents. Alex pushed back with his right foot

and slid away from Cyn holding his sword forward in a fencing position. Cyn held her dagger backwards. Rotash shouted

out again.

"When you are struck by an opponents weapon your armor will emit a stun charge throughout your body

knocking you out for about two minutes. This is to simulate real experience of you get hit you die. Now fight!"

Alex ran forward towards Cyn and swung his sword. She sidestepped and jabbed at him but he brought his hilt

up knocking away the dagger. This left him open for an attack from her punch. Her fist collided with his chest plate.

A small shock went through his body and he blacked out. When he awoke she was standing over him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. That just was a little quick." He got up using his sword to support himself. It seems the fighting had died down.

Alex looked over to Ferion's battle ring to see Ferion standing victorious over Brad's unconscious body.

Rotash shouted to the class again.

"If you still want to be in Battle Club then keep your weapons. If this proved to much for you go ahead and

place your weapons down and go back up to dodge ball." Only one student did so.

"Good now if you will continue with round two."

The fighting resumed. Alex dashed forward again but this time defending. He used his hilt to knock Cyn's dagger

away and hit her in the chest with the sword. He plate flashed red and she fell back unconscious. Over at Ferion's ring

the battle was starting to heat up. Ferion threw quick jabs at Brad but he dodged them. With his free hand he grabbed

Ferion's wrist and pulled him forward. He slipped around behind him and placed the dagger against his throat. Alex

barely heard what he said.

"Like having another guy behind you don't you tailraiser?" Alex full of rage rushed forward and swung the sword

two-handed at Brad. It connected with the back of his armor cracking it. Brad was shocked by the armor and fell

unconscious. Alex flipped the sword around backhanded and held it up over Brad. Rotash ran forward and grabbed

Alex by the arms forcing him to drop the sword onto the ground. But Rotash didn't expect what was next.

Ferion leapt onto Brads fallen body and started punching him. Holding Alex in a one-handed chokehold he snatched Ferion

by the neck and held him up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

"Sir he called Ferion a tailraiser I heard him!"

"I don't care what he called him thats no excuse for a deathblow stance Alexander!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You held your sword up as if you were about to drive it into Brad's chest."

"I...did?"

"Yes! Now both of you are coming to the office." Rotash dragged them up to the office. He set them down in the chair and

explained to the principal and the security guard what happened.

The ferret principal looked at both of them.

"What is wrong with you? Alex not only was that assault but it could be attempted murder. And Ferion

yours was also unwarrented assault."

"MY ASS IT WAS UNWARRENTED!" Alex shouted. "Sir he called Ferion a tailraiser!"

"As bad as that may be Alex thats no excuse for assault." Alex growled low in his throat.

"Don't you growl at me Alex. Im afraid im going to have to suspend you both for five days. Im going

to call both of your parents."

"Don't bother. Im leaving now." Alex stood and left the room. Ferion followed him. They both stormed out

of the school Alex still dressed out in his gym uniform.

"Alex...thanks for defending me."

"It's what friends do Ferion."

"I...I have never had friends before Alex." Alex placed his arm around Ferion's shoulders.

"You do now bud." The two walked back to Alex's house. He really didn't want to face his mom.


	6. Chapter 6: Vacation

Dark Days of School

Chapter 6: "Vacation"

**Hehe love your reviews Ichibod. They are one of the few things keeping me writing. Some info on the battle club for you is that it is a student club that has very special permissions obviously. Well keep giving me the reviews guys(or atleast Ichibod)!**

**I DO NOT OWN STARFOX!

* * *

**

Alex, his heart full of dread, pushed open his front door. His mother was sitting in a kitchen chair waiting on him. She had a look of pure disappointment on her face.

"Alex." She said. "I can't belive you. Your already suspended."

"Mom." He paused trying to think of the right words. "Brad...he it's his fault."

"Oh Alex I heard the whole story."

"So you know what he called Ferion?"

"Yes. I know you care for your friends Alex, but you can't go starting fights. I also heard what you almost did." Alex's heart skipped a beat. His mind started playing back through the memory. He saw himself swing at Brad. Then the sword flipped around. All he knew was that he wanted to kill Brad.

"Mom...I tried to kill Brad." His arms fell to his sides and his bookbag fell from his shoulders. Ferion ,knowing that Alex and his mom needed to talk, left the house. Alex stumbled forward. Then he latched onto his mother for support.

"Mom...what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Alex. Your instincts just took control. There was nothing you could do to help it." He buried his head onto his mother shoulder.

"I would have killed him if Mr. Rotash hadn't stopped me."

"Alex everything will be okay. You can take some time to cool off." He pulled his head back and stared into his mother's amber eyes. He could sense forgiveness coming from them.

"Thanks mom." Were the last words he said before he hugged her again and left the house. Ferion was standing outside near the road. He kicked a pebble into the street.

"Ferion!" Alex called to him. "You want to chill for over here for a while?" He nodded. Alex led him into his backyard where an old swingset sat. Alex lowered himself onto one of the swings and kicked off. He remembered how in his youth the swinging would calm him down. Ferion slowly sat on the other swing, and swung slowly looking at the dirt as he did.

"Something bothering you Ferion?" The feline looked up and smiled that "im hiding my feelings again" smile.

"I can tell you are Ferion."

"Well its just that if my dad found out I was suspended...he...Alex can I show you something?"

"Um I guess."

"We need to go somewhere more private than this." Alex shrugged and hopped off of his swing. He led Ferion up to his room. Alex's room was littered with some dirth some clean clothes, games, books, and various other trinkets. On his wall hung posters for heavy metal bands. He brushed some stuff off of his bed clearing a space for Ferion to sit. They both took a seat on the bed.

"Alex." Ferion started. "Please don't freak out." Ferion slipped his jacket off and hesitantly pulled his shirt off over his head. Alex gasped. He could see bruises and cuts in Ferion's skin.

"Oh my god Ferion what happened?"

"My dad...he..."

"I understand."

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"Just you."

"You need to tell someone right away."

"I can't. If my dad finds out he will beat me more."

"Ferion you have got to deal with this. You can't stay with him if he's going to hurt you like this."

"I guess."

"If you don't Ferion I will."

"Don't! He would kill you Alex!" Alex's face took on a very serious expression. He clearly got that from his mother.

"Ferion then tell someone besides me." Ferion looked away from him.

"Look Alex I think im gonna to get going okay." Alex's shoulders sank. He sighed and looked up at Ferion.

"Ok. Look if you need to talk to someone I'm here." Ferion smiled weakly and started putting his shirt back on.

"Okay Alex." He put his jacket on. "I'm gonna go now. Does you mom care if I come over tommorow?"

"Even if she does come anyway." Alex stood and placed his hand on Ferion's shoulder.

"I'm here for you okay." Ferion nodded and left. Alex fell back onto his bed staring up at the cieling. He then reached over for his phone and dialed a number.

"Cyn? Come over now."

"But Alex I just got home."

"Now Cyn." He hung up. A few minutes later a knock on his door told him Cyn had arrived. He opened it and allowed the female fox inside. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Cyn I'm suspended."

"I know. But for what?"

"I attacked Brad during gym and almost killed him. Im out for five days." Cyn had her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Alex..."

"I know Cyn. I just need someone to talk to right now besides my mom." Then coincidentally Alex's mother chose this time to shout to him.

"I'm leaving for work no friends over. Sorry Cyn you gotta go home." Alex sighed.

"Alex my parent's aren't home tonight, you want to come over?"

"Sorry Cyn. I think I'm just gonna lay down for a while."

"Okay." She smiled at him. "Don't worry about getting suspended okay?" She got up and left the room.

"It's not my suspension I'm worried about." Alex said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: More Trouble

**Whew guys I know its been a while but my lifes been hell recently and I really didnt have much time to write.**

**But heres Chapter 7 for ya. Expect more soon.

* * *

**  
Dark Days of School

Chapter 7: More trouble

Someone was shaking him. With a groan Alex opened his left eye. Cyn was shaking him awake. He groaned.

"Cyn what do you want...and more importantly how did you get in?"

"Alex theres police sirens everywhere. Something big has happened." He just heard the sirens as she said that.

"Yea...do you know what happened?" She shook her head.

"No clue, but what do you say we go and find out?" Alex shruged and sluggishly got out of bed.

Down the stairs the two went. Once outside Alex heard what she was talking about. The green and red flashes of the

KCPD (Katina City Police Department) vehicles shown only a view rows down. Alex and Cyn made their way to the

house in which a few police cars as well as an EMS were parked. Cyn cocked her eyebrow and began to speak,

but as she looked at Alex his mouth was hanging open.

"Alex whats wrong?"

"Cyn...this is Ferions house!" She looked at him then back to the house and did a double take back to him.

He didnt even bother to look and took off in a sprint towards the house leaping over the police baracade. A large wolfen

officer snatched him up quickly and stared him in the eye.

"Just what do you think you are doing kid?" Alex struggled to get free but his efforts were futile.

"My friend lives here!" Alex looked up in time to see three officers dragging the large man Alex knew

as Ferions father from the house. There was a hole in his shirt and it was bloody.

Two officers were holding him and the other had a gun pointed at the man.

They placed him in the back of one of the patrol vehicles. Moments later a stretcher wheeled out and on it lay Ferion.

He wrapped in bloody bandages and had a breathing apparatus over his muzzle. Alex kicked out at the officer and

managed to get free. He ran towards the stretcher skidding to a halt mere inches from it. The feline laying on it

was unconcsious. Alex felt someone grab him back and his hands were forcibly whipped around behind him.

He felt the metal cuffs on his hands. The officer forced him to the ground on a prone position and presed hard against

his back.

"Son you will remain silent. Anything said by you will be used against you in a court of justice. You are under arrest

for assault and battery on a officer of justice." Alex struggled again and managed to get free and turn himself over onto

his back staring into the Lupine officers eyes. The wolf stood him up and dragged him over to another patrol vehicle and placed

him in the back. He heard Cyn shouting at him from the crowd.

"Dont worry Alex! I tell your mom where you are when she gets home!" Alex merely looked at her a sour expression on his face.

The car accelerated away. Street lights passed by over head quickly making his black fur shine a wierd mixture of orange and black.

Fifteen minutes later they were downtown and parked in the police headquarters. Alex was in a holding cell with two others. One was

a female badger that looked as if she had a severly bad day. Her clothes were ripped and there was blood under her nails. The other

was a male fox that looked very familiar to Alex for some reason. He dismissed the thought and sat down on the bed. He knew he

would be here a while. A voice reached his ears.

"Interesting fur color kid." Alex's ears perked up. The other fox had spoken to him.

"I guess so. Wish it was normal." This is when Alex realized what was familiar to him about this man. Most of his fur

was the same black as his. He had a few orange patches.

"Eh dont worry 'bout it kid. I've had to deal with mine my whole life. Kids used to call me..."

"Freak...blacky...shadow?" The other male blinked quickly.

"Yea actually. Whats your name kid?"

"Alex."

"Mines Daniel. Call me Dan though." Alex gave a slight smile.

"Sure thing Daniel." Dan shook his head and layed back.

"So Alexander what are you in for." Alex gritted his teeth at being called by his full name.

"Well Daniel it was assault and battery. What about you?"

"Theft. I was trying to take some food to eat, but I got caught obviously. So anyway what do you like to do?"

Alex was caught offguard by the males question.

"Um hang out with my friends I guess."

"Ya know kid your alot like me when I was young."

"Oh boy im honored." Alex said sarcasticly. They both laughed. A few hours later after some laughs and

other conversation an officer came to the door.

"Alex Rastok your bail is here." Alex stood and walked over to the door.

"Good to meet ya Alex." Alex smiled back at Dan

"You too Dan." He followed the officer through the halls and out into the main lobby. His mother and Cyn

were sitting there.

"ALEXANDER WILLIAM RASTOK!" His mother shouted. He cringed.


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye?

**Hehe from that long of a break you guys didnt think I would leave ya with that one short chapter?**

**And Ichibod I made that name up on the spot while thinking of names. I didnt find it anywhre.

* * *

**

Dark Days of School

Chapter 8: Good-bye?

Alex sat in the back of his moms car. She wasnt talking to him at all. Cyn was in the back with him. Outside the orange streetlights flashed overhead. He looked out the window staring at the

houses with their lights turned out. He estimated it was almost midnight. Cyn's head lay against his shoulder and she was fast asleep. He smiled at her and looked out the window. Something struck him odd as they drove by his house.

"Mom...where are we going?"

"To the hospital. That was your friend wasn't it?"

"Yea but...I thought I was in trouble."

"You are and your going to pay me back every cent of that bail. But Alex your friends are still your friends and if one's is in the hospital you need to see them." Alex's was stunned. He hadn't expected his mother to do this.

"Yea. Your right." They rode the rest of the way in silence. After finding a parking space they made their way to the front desk. Alex lead the way. The feline clerk looked over the desk at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Im here to see Ferion Lucarous."

"Ah well hes in ICU at the moment. Hes not allowed visitors." Alex merely stared at her and turned around and left the building. Cyn and his mother caught up with him outside.

"Alex what are you doing? You have to see your friend." Alex looked at Cyn.

"I know. But since they wont let me in..."

"Come on Alex." Cyn grabbed him by the hand and lead him back inside. They marched right past the front desk without so much as a glance from the clerk. They stepped into the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button. The trio stepped out of the elevator and proceded to make their way down the hall looking at the names on the doors. As the past the clerk desk they called to them.

"Can I help you?" Alex immediatly responded

"Im here to see Ferion Lucarous."

"Im afraid you cant see him right now." Alex stopped and looked at her with a hateful look in his eyes.

"The boy your talking about is my friend. Nothing is going to stop me." He immediatly strode off again.

"You dont understand! He asked for no visitors." Alex stopped again.

"Wha?"

"He doesnt want any visitors right now." Alex let his mouth drop open slightly. He looked down at the ground the turned down the hallway and started to leave. He didnt want to disturb him if he wanted to be left alone. Cyn snatched his arm again and pulled him forward. Dragging him behind her she pushed the door open to Ferions room. He lay on the bed covered up by a blanket up to his wiast. His chest was bare. Visible were various fresh cuts and something that even looked like a gun wound near his lung. A breathing apparatus was still stuck to his face. His eyes were closed.

Alex took slow steps toward him and looked him over.

"My god...what happened." Alex knelt down to get a better look at the wounds. The cuts were definatly knife cuts. He knew cause he had a scar to go by. The other wound was, as far as he could tell, a blaster wound. Ferions eyes fluttered open and looked over at Alex. The two eyes looked so distant.

"Alex..."

"Ferion...what happened to you?"

"My dad...found out about...my getting suspended. He...lost his mind and attacked me." Alex could tell it was hard for him to get the words out. He wasnt sure if it was because he was tired, cause he was embarrared, or because his lung was hurt.

"Alex...they...they are gonna take me away." About this time Alex's mother stepped out of the room quickly followed by Cyn.

"They are gonna take me far away. All the way to Macbeth. I dont want to go." Alex could see the tears in Ferion;s eyes.

"Alex...you are the only friend I have ever had. I dont want to lose you." Alex gripped Ferion's hand.

"Dont worry Ferion. No one is taking you to Macbeth as long as I have anything to say about it."

Ferion smiled and immediatly hugged Alex. Caught off guard Alex didn't know how to handle this situation. He nervously patted his friend on the back. When Ferion let go of his embrace he fell back onto the bed and looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Look Ferion I can see your really tired so I'm gonna leave you alone for tonight okay. I'll be back tommorow morning." Ferion smiled.

"Okay." He said weakly and his eyes were already half-closed. Alex stood and left the room. His mom and Cyn were waiting for him outside. He strode past them not saying a word. Down the elevator, into the car, and even when they dropped Cyn off he didnt speak. Nor when he arrived home did he even say good-night to his mother. He merely went upstairs and fell onto his bed immediatly sleeping.

* * *

It was nine-thirty in the morning, and Alex was already dressed and heading out the door.His mother had to leave for work to take someone else's shift. He walked for what seemed like forever but he finally made it to the hospital. He rode the elevator to the fourth floor and immediatly found Ferions room, but when he got inside the bed was empty. Stunned momentarily he spun on his heel and slammed his fist down onto the nurses station counter.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Ferion Lucarous!"

"Child Care agents took him away this morning. They took him to another world." Alex backpeddeled slowly away from the station.

"No...they couldn't have!"

"I'm sorry but they did."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?" He shouted

"We couldn't. They had a court order to take him to a relatives house." Alex fell to his knees the tears welling up in his eyes.

"No..." He shut his eyes tight trying to stop the tears. He stood and left the ICU quickly returning home. When he walked inside he fell back onto his couch and stared at his white ceiling.

His mom returned home around one-thirty in the afternoon. She found Alex still laying on the couch face up. His eyes were red.

"Alex whats wrong?"

"Ferion...hes gone."

"What?"

"Child Care sent him off to Macbeth..." His voice and his expression were nothing but melancholy.

"Alex I'm sorry." Alex remained quiet and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**Kinda sad but you cant have happiness...or anger the whole story now can ya?**


	9. Chapter 9: Tension Rising

**Here's chapter 9 for ya. My life is back in order so expect quick updates again.

* * *

**

Dark Days of School

Chapter 9: Tension Rising

It was time to return to school. Alex grabbed his book bag and left for school. He still hadnt gotten over Ferion leaving.

He rode the bus sitting by Cyn. She remained quiet knowing that he didn't want to talk. He arrived in first period.

Ms. Nacari was still there. Alex didn't even glance at her. He dropped into his seat. Class began and Ms. Nacari walked up

to the board.

"Glad to see you back Alex." Alex looked at her.

"Whatever." He said. She was taken aback by his rude statement. Once she recovered she immediatly began lecturing the class.

She wrote a problem on the board and turned to Alex.

"Mr.Rastok do you know the answer?"

"No and personally I don't care about it."

"Mr.Rastok do you want me to write you up?"

"Only if it would bring you any joy." She scowled and grabbed a D1. After writing him up she returned to the lesson.

Alex left first period in no different mood then he had entered it. He entered the door to second period. The first

thing he saw was Brad sitting at his desk with that smug look on his face.

"Awww poor Alex. Did they send your boyfriend away?" Something snapped. Alex felt himself fall into

a more feral mode. He dropped his bookbag and ran across the room. Mr.Rotash went to snatch him up, but Alex saw

the move and quickly ducked it and dashed forward towards Brad. He gripped his head by his ears and smashed his face nose first

as hard as he could into the desk spraying blood everywhere. Again he slammed his head into the desk and again more blood.

Rotash grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"BACK OFF ROTASH!" Alex shouted into his face.

"Alex! Stop it!"

"LET GO OF ME! ILL KILL BRAD! LET ME GO!" He kicked out at Rotash, but the large tiger man resisted the attack and

slammed Alex down onto the ground with such force it knocked the wind out of him. The man placed his knee on Alex's back.

"Alex!" He struggled but all of Rotash's weight was on him. Alex quickly regained speech capabilities.

"LET ME GO!"

"Alex calm down!"

"Rotash! Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down!" Alex breathed heavily. It started to slow and he calmed down.

Rotash let go and immediatly checked out Brad. He had been knocked out. Rotash turned back to Alex.

"Alex im not gonna write you up but you better attend detention every day of this quarter with me or you will be

expelled faster than this boy fell out." Alex nodded.

"Go down to the nurses room and say I sent you to chill out." He nodded again and left picking his bag up as he went.

He made it to the nurses office and went inside. At the desk the nurse looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I help you dear?" Alex took her in. She was a gorgeous snow white arctic fox. Her grey eyes

stunned him. He read her name tag. RN F. Cartivan. He studdered.

"I uh...I..I" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Your just like the rest of them. I remember how my true love reacted when we first met. But that was long ago

and I dont feel like talking about it." Alex noted how her eyes suddenly seemed tearful. She smiled back at him.

"So can I help you?"

"Um Mr.Rotash sent me to cool my jets."

"Ah well I understand. Me and Rotash go back a bit." She took a bottle of water from the cooler by the desk

and handed it to him.

"Drink this and rest for a bit and im sure you will feel better." Alex approached her and grabbed the water

bottle from her. Something shining caught his eye. Two pairs of dog tags. One said CPT. F. Cartivan.

The other read CPRL A. Sha...but he couldnt read the rest. She noticed him looking and quickly hid

the tags in her uniform.

"Just take a seat and rest for a while hun." He smiled at her and layed back on the couch slowly

sipping the water. He was lost in thought about who this the corporal who owned those dog tags was.

* * *

**Whooooo cameos galore! By the way I have certain lost chapters that I havent posted. If ya want them just email me. Don't say in a review that you want them cause I prolly will miss it.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Corps?

**Ok guys heres another one for ya. Ichibod Alex was sent to the nurses office so im assuming you meant Brad. Read this chapter to find out. As for the lost chapter most are pretty much either alternate versions to some chapters or things that I couldnt or didnt want to post on Some would even lead to completly different story lines.**

* * *

Dark Days of School 

Chapter 10: The Corps?

Alex left the nurses office around lunch. He met up with Cyn and Aramaine. He dropped into his

usual seat between them.

"Alex what happened to Brad? They took him away in an ambulance around second period."

"Oh that? I had enough of his crap."

"What?"

"I smashed his face into the desk like I claimed I would do someday."

"Alex!"

"What? He deserved it!"

"Im sure he did but you cant go back to jail." Alex rolled his eyes at her.

"Yea yea I know." Aramaine turned to Alex.

"Hey man you goin' to that presentation today?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yea man they are havin' some dude from the Cornerian Space Forces come and try to persuade us to sign up.

Im goin' ta get outta class." Alex chuckled.

"Well if thats the case then I'm going to."

"It's right after lunch so we can go together." Alex cocked his eyebrow.

"Why Aramaine...together? I didn't know you cared." He said sarcasticly. Aramaine punched him in the shoulder hard.

"Quit makin' fun o' me!"

"Ahhhhh you know im just messing with you." Alex shook his head.

"What about you Cyn you coming too?"

"I dont think so Alex. I have no desire to ever join the military. And unlike you two I like class."

Alex leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Nerd." She shoved him back into Aramaine knocking them both out of their seats.

"Chill Cyn just a joke." The bell rang and the three stood. Alex and Aramaine said bye to Cyn and made

their way to the auditorium. Alex and Aramaine found seats near the front. Alex leaned back and propped

his feet up. On the stage were various posters of space fighters and other large capital ships. The room

was barely occupied when the lights dimmed leaving only one spot light on the podium. An older looking male

red fox came to the podium. He had streaks of grey running from his temples back. He gave a warm smile to the few

that attended.

"Good afternoon guys. Im Captain Vixo McCloud. I run the CS Freedom.

I know that some of you are probably just here to get out of afternoon classes."

Alex looked over at Aramaine.

"But for the few who may actually be interested in the military listen up. It is a rewarding service that..."

Alex felt himself falling asleep at the captains words. A few minutes later he was being shaken awake.

The captain stared down at him with an almost evil grin.

"So wanna sleep while im giving a presentation eh? Well you can come up here while I show off the equipment."

McCloud dragged Alex onto the stage.

"What we have here..." He held up a full helmet. Orange glass was across the front. "...is the TX-21 Special Forces

tactical squad command helmet. This one actually belonged to a good friend of mine. This young man will try it on."

"What?" Alex started to protest but McCloud shoved the helmet down on his head. The helmet winked on and the orange

glass seemed to dissolve into nothing even though Alex could tell it was still there. A heart rate monitor winked on

in the upper left and it showed a normal beat. Alex read the words Shadow Leader scratched into the top

of the visor. McCloud resumed talking.

"This is normally used only by squad leaders as it allows for easy communication between squad mates and

command forces. Normally it would show various other displays other than this young mans heart rate, but he doesnt

have any other equipment...yet." McCloud pulled a black shirt out from the podium and slipped it on Alex. It felt

like a fluid. A new display winked on. It looked like the shirt only blue.

"This is the Protecto Co. MT-04 photo-absorbing protective vest. It can abosrb tremendous amounts of laser and

plasma fire." McCloud pulled a rifle from the podium this time and tossed it to Alex. He caught it and held it up.

Two new displays winked into existance. One was an ammo counter in the lower left that flashed a red 0. The other

was a targeting reticule that was directly over McCloud. The reticule glowed green.

"This rifle that he has is the AIR-9. The most recent model. It includes hyper laser capabilties as well as

versitily. You can attach various components turning it into a sniper rifle, anti-armor launcher, shotgun, and

a few others. Well son if you will take off that helmet and armor and kindly give me back my gun you can sit down."

Alex did so and returned to his seat. Aramaine was grinning.

"I wish I could have got a chance to handle that equipment." Alex glared at him. He hated being infront of a crowd.

The captain continued his words and alex watched tiredly. After the presentation the two left the auditorium.

"Ya know Alex I think I might join up after that." Alex looked over at Aramaine and raised his eyebrow.

"Make sure you know what your getting into before you do that." Aramaine waved his hands dismissivly to Alex.

The two parted ways and Alex made his way to the bus. He found the seat where Cyn was and plopped down beside her.

She smiled at him as he sat. The bus ride was short as many people werent riding today. Alex stepped off the bus with a sigh."Looks like another day down. Only another hundred and sixty to go."

* * *

**Wow that chapter was needed. A more fun chapter to take a break from all that sadness and violence.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The man who left

**Well heres another chapter for ya. Kinda short I think. Oh and by the way ihcibod that wasnt Fox McCloud last chapter. If you want to know more about this character** **check out Darkslyfox's story Light Side.

* * *

**

Dark Days of School

Chapter 11: The man who left

Alex stepped up to his door and pushed it open. He dropped his key onto the kitchen counter, then

something caught his ears making them perk up. It was the sound of muffled voices. He could tell

one was his mother and the other was also familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. Being the

curious person he is he wanted to know what was going on. Quiet as he could Alex crept up his stairs.

He tried to hear the voices but he still couldnt make them out. He pressed his back against the wall beside

his mothers bedroom door listening. He could barely make them out now.

"I told you I want you to leave before he gets home." That was his mom.

"I want to see him." That other voice was so familiar to him. Alex chewed on his lip in thought.

"You ran out on us and you expect me to just let you see him.?"

"You never told him who I was really. Why I had to leave. Because you know I didn't run out on you.

Betty I still love you." Alex started thinking.

"You left us! I heard nothing from you." Alex knew who this person had to be but he still couldnt place the voice.

"You know what my job demanded!"

"I thought you were dead." Alex knew the voice now.

"I'm sorry you thought that." Gripping the doorknob tight he twisted hard and threw open the door.

"DAN!" Alex looked in at the man he knew only as a prisoner standing with his mother.

"Alex..." He looked at him.

"I want an explanation now! Why did you leave us?"

"Alex...I...I'm sorry."

"The time for apoligies is later. Right now I want to know why you ran out on us!"

"Alex let me handle this."

"No mom I'm as much a part of this as you are. If this man is really my dad I want to know." Dan shuffled nervously.

"Alex I worked in the goverment. I can't tell you the exact details but your a bright kid. You should be

able to figure it out."

"I see. Why were you a theif?" Alex's mom looked from Alex to Dan and back again. The older man looked down to the floor.

"What does he mean theif?"

"Betty I...I met Alex in jail that night. I knew he had to be my son when I saw him. I had been looking for you two for so

long. My heart filled with joy when I saw Alex, but I couldnt bring myself to tell him just yet. I had traveled across the planet

trying to find you guys again. I'm so happy I get to see you." Alex looked over at his mom.

"Is this man really my father?"

"I...yes. Yes Alex he is your father."

"How do we know his story checks out? I mean he could have been lying to you, and just wants a place to live

now that he's out of jail. I mean if he can't release any information about himself how do we know we can trust him?"

"Alex...I'm so sorry I had to leave you so long ago. I thought about you everyday after I left. I thought about

how I could watch you grow up. It seems I never got the chance. It's apparent im not wanted around here.

I still love you Alex. I always will. I'm glad I got to see you one last time." Dan walked forward and embraced Alex.

The young boy merely stood.

"Dan I believe your my dad. I don't want you to have to go back onto the streets so you can stay here for a while."

"Alex do I not even have a say-so in this anymore?"

"Mom look at this man! He's dressed in rags. He looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in a long time. Even if

he doesn't live with us we can let him stay the night and get a new suit of clothes and even a hot meal."

Dan looked back and forth between the two.

"Alright Alex. He can stay...for one week." Alex gave his mom a slight smile.

"Thanks Betty. It means alot to me to get to see Alex again."

"Dan."

"Yea Alex."

"You can let go of me now." Dan smiled. It was the same smile Alex had. He slowly took his hands off of

him.

"Mom I'm gonna head out. I need to go visit Cyn." He didnt even wait for her response. Alex turned and started to leave,

but glanced back at Dan real quick, and for the first time he noticed that his eyes were the same gray as his. Alex turned

his attention back to travel and quickly walked down his stairs. He snatched his key off the counter and walked out of his house.


	12. Chapter 12: Flashback

**Well heres another one for you. Its really short but its mainly used as filler for right now since im kinda going through writers block. I promise my next one will be long.

* * *

**  
Dark Days of School

Chapter 12: Flashback

Alex walked down his street. He had no intention of actually going to Cyn's house. Infact he had no idea

where he was going. His feet carried him down the street still. Thoughts raced through his mind at a mile

a minute. Sure he was happy enough that he got to see his father again, yet he was still angry at him for leaving.

He looked up and found himself in a familiar part of town. He looked up at the house infront of him. It was Ferion's.

It was up for auction already. Apparently Ferion's dad had been convicted of attempted murder. Alex growled. They reduced

his sentence due to temporary insanity. Alex took a few steps closer to the house. The windows were dark. He took a few steps

closer. His hand found the doorknob. Alex doubted it but he turned it anyway.

"Its open?" He blinked in surprise and took a step inside quickly shutting the door behind him. Darkness

washed over him. A few more steps inside and he found the lightswitch. Nothing. He rubbed his eyes in frustration.

Of course the electric company would have cut the power. A felt around til he found the stairs. Alex made

his way into Ferion's old room. Of course it was empty, but it was one of the few areas in the house that actually recieved light from

outside. He found a place to sit where the light from the window shined on him. Alex liked it here right now. It was quiet and

allowed him to think. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The room still smelled slightly of Ferion. Alex sighed and layed back.

Perhaps some day he would visit him. Maybe they would never meet again. He didnt understand why he was such good friends with

the feline. He stared at the ceiling for a while. Night had started to fall.


	13. Chapter 13: Truth In Darkness

Dark Days of School

Chapter 13: Truth in darkness.

The room was dark, cold, and lonely. The young feline had been curled up in his bed and staring out of the window, light beams from the nearby moon filtered through his burgundy curtians and fell onto his body.

For a brief time he had found happiness. That happiness had suddenly been snatched from him...by a cruel father. A hate mongering father. Ferion drew his knees up closer to his chest in a vain attempt to gain some kind of comfort. It had been so lonely since he left Katina.

Childcare officials had placed him into a orphanarium...they had lied. He had no living relatives left. The truth was that they had to remove him from the hospital because there was no way they could pay the bills. The whole damned thing was about money. He lost Alex because someone didnt want to pay money. He lost the only true friend he ever had because of stupid money.

Ferion averted his eyes from the bleak landscape out his window and looked at his quilt, the blue and green patterns all mixing together as hot tears formed in his eyes. To him...Alex...had been more than a friend. He loved Alex...he didnt know if the fox loved him back...but he didnt care. That being was the only one who brought him any solace in this miserable life he had lived.

The felines eyes shifted to his right and at the wooden bedside table. There lay an object anyone else would deem as insignificant...a small plastic fox. Alex had given it to him one day during their suspension. He had held onto it like it was his soul. It was the only thing he had left to remind him of that fox boy back on Katina.

Pale white moonlight shone through the window, falling inches from Alex's foot. He hadnt moved at all from his spot. Outside stars flickered gently against a sea of black. He felt like one of those stars...lost in a dark sea of turmoil forever unable to reach any of those other stars.

He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled a small blue cloth out. A few dark red stains were on it. A few of those stains had been his own blood...a few of them had been Ferions. It was from an incident involving a box cutter. Right now it was the only thing that he had that would remind him of that feline.

Odd thoughts had been racing through his mind and he was unsure of what they were. Some of them were things he had never felt before...others were things he felt all the time. Sadness, pain, misery...all of those usual in his life. There was a spark of something bright hidden in all of that though. A bright something...that somehow gave him a shred of hope.

"I wonder...if Ferion...is looking at these stars." Alex said weakly.

"I love you..." both Ferion and Alex said, unknowingly, in unison.


	14. Chapter 14: The BCT

**Yessss...finally a chapter of decent length and back to normal storyline for you guys. Sorry its taken me forever to update on it. I know some of you are kinda impatient. Heres Chapter 14 for ya.**

* * *

Dark Days of School

Chapter 14: The BCT

Alex frowned as observed the ice forming on the very tips of his whiskers. It was now early December and snow covered the ground in a thick white blanket. The fox boy was highly disappointed that school wasnt cancelled today. They didnt even have a delay!

Alex's normal attitude had returned since his overnight stay at Ferion's empty home. Thoughts of the feline of course still wandered into his mind every now and again, but he sent them away and focused on whatever it was he was doing. Of course Cyn and Aramaine knew nothing of what happened that night; Alex had no plans of telling them either.

Dan had left after only on week of staying with his son; once again in the same way as before. The only difference was that this time the boy's father left him a letter and an old ID card which read Lightshadow Military Defense Development right above Daniel Matthew Rastok. The letter read:

_To Alex_

_I'm sorry that I have left you again and in the same way as before, but I saw it as easier on all of us to do it this way. I hope that old ID card will atleast help to give you a little bit of info on why I disappeared so many years ago. Even though I may be gone again I wont forget you Alex. I hope that you grow up to be strong. I doubt that we will ever have much contact again. Your mother has done such a good job of raising you all these years, and I know that she will continue to do so. Alex I hope you can forgive me for everything that I have put you and your mother through when I disappeared. I didnt want you involved with everything that you would've inevitably become wrapped up in. Please take care my son._

_Your Father_

_Dan_

Alex always had that ID card in his pocket. He wouldnt forget his father either. Most of the time he pushed the thoughts of him out of his mind though as he did with Ferion. He just needed to concentrate on school work for the time being.

Again the fox shivered in the cold as he stood out infront of his house, his heavy bookbag weighing him down a little, waiting on his school bus. His whiskers were now about frozen half-way up. It wasnt long though before a low rumbling told Alex that his bus was near. Even shorter he saw the yellow behemoth come around the corner of the next street and began to come right down his own.

"Atleast I'll manage to catch the bus this time." he muttered under his breath.

Alex's heart skipped a beat when bus two rumbled right on by him.

"H-hey!" Alex shouted after it. "Come back!" The fox reached down and scooped up a rock into his hand, quickly chucking it after the bus as hard as he could. It sailed in a beautiful arc...right into the back window of the bus causing a massive crack to spider-web itself across the once clear surface. He heard tires screeching on asphalt and began to contemplate whether or not he really wanted to ride the bus today. Eventually his feet carried him to the halted vehicle.

"Kid what the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted the unfamilar voice of an equally unfamilar bus driver.

"Errr...catching my bus." The fox replied.

"I dont have a stop registered here!"

"Well you do now!" shot back Alex and he climbed onto the bus, scanning the seats and taking his usual place beside Cyn. She looked rather agitated.

"Alex..."

"Cyn..." Cyn chuckled and shook her head.

"You do realize you are going to be in so much trouble for that right?"

"Meh...like I care about school property."

"Atleast you've started caring about your grades." Cyn said as the bus now got underway again.

"I still cant believe everything was above a C." The two continued their usual conversation together as they travelled to school.

* * *

Alex let out a loud yawn as he sat in Algebra 1. Ms. Nacari was now their permanent teacher, atleast for the rest of this year. She was going on about graphs or something; Alex wasnt paying her the least bit of attention. Cyn poked him in the side but he grunted and pushed her away. He put his head down and proceded to fall asleep for the remainder of class.

Alex and Cyn left Algebra and said their good-byes as the fox boy headed off to Rotash's class room. He stepped through the door and suddenly something struck him different. There wasnt the usual "welcoming" insult from Brad. The wolf was in his seat, but he wasnt really paying attention to Alex. He seemed to be in a daze. Alex knew he could totally take advantage of this moment considering Rotash wasnt in the room at the moment. He decided to play headgames with him instead though.

"Bradley Nacari!" He said in a voice that was surprisingly similar to the tiger teacher's.

"Huhwha?" Brad shot up in his seat and looked around only to see the fox snickering. "Oh funny, fox freak. Go sit in your seat gay boy; I dont feel like messing with you today." This comment from Brad totally took Alex off guard. He was acting very odd. Alex shrugged it off and considered it a blessing rather that he wouldnt have to deal with Brad today.

Second period as well as his next periods flew by. At lunch there seemed to be a buzz in the air about something. It took Alex a moment to find the crowd gathered around the bulletin board. He shoved his way through them to get a good look at what all the commotion was about. Then he saw it.

_School Battle Club Team Final Roster_

_Captain: Alexander Rastok_

_Senior Fighter: Bradley Nacari_

_Junior Fighters: Cynthia Tsarnian, Lucas Rally, Kyle Dazey,_

_All team members must report to Mr. Rotash's room today after school for updates on upcoming events._

Alex could hardly believe it. He was the team captain. Now he knew why Brad must be so down. He had taken his position from him. A huge grin was on the fox boy's face as he strode back to his usual table. Cyn and Aramaine already had their usual seats. Both looked at him quizically as he plopped down between them

"Whats got you so happy?" Cyn said first.

"I am the Battle Club Team Captain." Alex replied.

"No way!" Cyn said.

"How'd you manage that Alex?" Aramaine spoke now.

"Well I guess when I totally kicked Brad's ass that Rotash saw I was the prime fighter. Cyn is a Junior Fighter for our team."

"Really!? I am!?"

"Well...yea. Brad is the Senior Fighter though." The three remained silent for a moment as it sunk in.

"So thats why Brad seemed so down in third period today." Aramaine finally said.

"I would think so. I mean...I finally get to show everyone Im better than he is."

The rest of lunch passed quickly, talk of the Battle Club filtering through the air again. The lack of news about it had made the students think that it was cancelled, but with this new bulletin the buzz about it had resumed throughout the day. The rest of the day was passing by rather quickly for Alex in anticipation of the Battle Club meeting this afternoon. He couldnt wait to get back into action.

3:30 rolled around and the final bell rung. School was finally over. Alex ran down the hallways to Rotash's room, weaving in and out of the crowds. When he arrived into the room there were already two other students in the room. One was Brad and the other was a mouse boy he hadnt met before. Brad was sitting atop his desk, the mouse boy stood towards the back of the room. He seemed rather shy. The three waited in silence as the two other members of the team arrived. Cyn walked into the room first, followed by a german shepard boy. Rotash was soon in the room after them. The tiger teacher, whose stripes were of course in different arrangement, wasted no time in beginning to layout their meeting for them.

"Good to see you all here today." Rotash said. "We need to go over a few things as far as the Battle Club. The first matter of business will be practice days. Wednesdays and Thursdays are the easiest for me to be here. If anyone cannot make these days or if they will pose a problem to other educational activities or home life please let me know now." No one spoke. "Good then. Our practice days will be on every Wednesday and Thursday and additional days that will be optional. Secondly, I want to talk to you about the BCT. BCT stands for Battle Club Tournament. All the schools within Katina City will be competing in this. This being the first tournament I would really like to see the trophy in our school. It would highly raise morale for further Battle Club fighters too. Any questions about the tournament?"

Alex's hand shot into the air.

"When does the tournament start?" The black fox said.

"We get a month to train and practice then we'll begin the tournament on January 15th."

"What are the basic rule of the tournament?" came the voice of the german shepard boy.

"Ah Kyle, nice to finally see you. Anyway...the tournament will consist of a singles branch and a doubles branch. They should be pretty much self-explanatory. The tournament will go on for four days. The first two days will be all singles matches and then the last two days will be all doubles matches."

"But sir...we have five team members..."

"Im very aware of that. The Captain goes two ways."

Alex saw Brad mouth "I knew it." to him. Apparently the wolf was back in his usual mood. He shrugged it off for now. There would be plenty of time to get back at Brad in practice.

"Any other questions?"

"What about a team name?" came the voice of the mouse boy. Alex knew him now to be Lucas.

"I havent decided on that yet."

"I like Team Arctic" came Brads voice.

"I think it should be Team Shadow because our Captain has black fur." Kyle said. Cyn nodded and Lucas merely sat there. Brad clearly didnt agree.

"Vote for Team Arctic?" Rotash called out. Brad and Lucas raised their hands.

"Vote for Team Shadow?" Alex, Cyn, and Kyle raised theirs. "Its settled then. Team Shadow it is. Now...that settles all business matters for our first meeting. Any final questions?" When no one spoke Rotash nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Then I guess I call our first Battle Club meeting to a close. Be sure to be here tommorow after school for the first practice." The five nodded and slowly filed out of the class room.

Brad was the first out and had disappeared by the time Alex and Cyn had gotten into the hallway. The two of them slowly walked out of the school where their parents had been wiating for them. It hadnt even occurred to Alex or Cyn that they would've missed their bus, but apparently Rotash, or some other administrative member, had informed their parents to pick them up. The two friends parted ways for the night. Alex talked excitedly with his mother about the BCT the whole ride home.


End file.
